Roy2b.doc
Salvage Roy learned that the ship he was on was designated as a Saresii Research Ship and operated under charter of the Science Council. It was a Henjiitah Class cruiser and 600 meters long. It had the outer appearance of an elongated bulbous plant leaf and reminded him of the thick water filled fleshy leaves of the Glow bush. The ship was not green however but had an iridescent color of pearly pale orange. The ship was called the Gayimeera and since it was not a Union Fleet unit it did not carry the USS prefix. The Gayimeera approached a tremendous space station, and passed into a hangar door where Union Battle ships found room to spare. The Gayimeera appeared tiny and like an exotic bird or some piece of art compared to the Union Battle ship that was serviced in the next berth. Cara explained to him that this was a Gigamon Station and it had a diameter of 36 kilometers. Roy could not really envision anything that big being man made, especially after they had debarked and he stood on a slide belt looking up a 3500 meter Uni Design Battle ship, it was bigger than the highest mountain on Green Hell . It blew his mind when Cara said that this was only one of sixteen currently serviced. Only Partner remained pretty much unimpressed and sat behind him on the Slide-belt , enjoying the ride. A green uniformed Klack apologized for checking their CITIs and explained that this was a procedure required due to the current war condition. Cara stopped for a moment as if to orient herself and Roy could not blame her, They had entered what was called the outer Ring Concourse and according to a sign went all the way around the stations equator for almost 114 kilometers. Slide-ways , People movers, Ride Bots , Taxis and Inter-station transports moved troves of beings in both directions. There were civilians, but far and few between. Union Fleet black was predominant, perhaps the crew of the battle ship getting shore leave. Cara pointed to the left. “I booked us rooms at the Sheraton, lets get settled and then I am going to report in and you are free to explore the station if you like. Tomorrow we go down to Humongous ,where I like to introduce you to a friend of mine, it is eager to meet you.” She was technically his guardian and he promised Uncle Sam to behave and take the the great and rare opportunity to go to college on Sares. While he really liked Cara, he wasn't so sure he would enjoy Sares.”Sure sounds like a plan. “He said aloud and added,”Is there some sort of Saresii outpost here?” She approached a Taxi stand and said. “No, we are full Union members there aren't any embassies or outposts. I was ordered to take you to Sares but I am still a PSI Corps officer and there is a field office here and it is common practice for an operative to report in to a local post.” She hired a larger open Taxi that also allowed room for Partner. Roy followed his big animal onto the hovering transport flyer. “Who ordered you to do that? The President ?” “You have an important appointment with the Wurgus on Pluribus and since I care about you, Command decided that I accompany you to Sares and pick you up from there for the Wurgus meeting.” He suddenly realized she would not be there on Sares. “Where will I stay? I don't know anyone.” “My parents have eagerly offered to take you in. No worries you feel at home there in no time.” --””-- Cara was gone to report in to where ever she had to go. Roy had taken a long shower in the hotel room and was now standing with Roy outside the Hotel and wondered what he actually wanted to see or explore. The station was big and impressive and certainly had great recreation facilities but nothing really attracted him. He felt a lit forlorn and a wave of homesickness came over him. He longed to be outside in his beloved jungles. A group of teenagers perhaps his age spotted him. They were all dressed in something like a Space suit armor combination. One of them came over in a relaxed manner and grinned with an open friendly face. “I'm Sobyr and I noticed your side arm and simply had to get a closer look, its a TKU 9 right?” “No, it's a TKU 12 and I am Roy by the way.” The boy was about his age a bit shorter, he had a bright blue skin and coppery hair. He turned to the other four teens and said. “That Dirtsider carries a genuine T12 , how whamo is that?” To Roy he said. “Don't take offense calling ya a Dirtsider. It's how we Insiders call pretty much anyone not from Belle Station.” “No worries, I wasn't .” The open way the other guy acted appealed to him. The other four also came closer.” There was one that looked like a green skinned lizard and was taller than the others and he had a long tail and muscular legs; a cute olive skinned beauty with black shimmering hair cut to a chin length bob and an adorable upward pointing nose. The third had an all chrome skin and looked like an android and Roy wondered if he was an X101 or a Stellaris. He didn't know how to tell the difference , but the silvery guy was clearly not an adult. The final member of the group was the most alien and had the appearance of a Burrow Digger centipede keeping about one third of its body upright. Unlike the the centipede life forms of Green Hell, the upright half lacked the many small feet the rest of the body had., instead there were two quite human proportioned arms but with hands of only two very long fingers tapering in sharp claws and a similar long thumb. The face of the alien being was split horizontally and vertically almost like a pie and each section had a bulbous red pupil less eye. The blue skinned teen said. “You and your silent huge friend look lost. We know this station like no one else.” Roy shrugged. “Not really lost, just I have no clue what do do. The ship I came with has a three day stop over and I am supposed to keep myself busy until we go on to Sares.” “Why don't you hang with us? We are about to go on a little adventure and it might even make us all a few credits too.” |The blue skinned guy said. “That lovely sheila here is Aat Amenemhat. Her family is from Saran and her father is the Station Security Chief. Then we have Ncchsi , she is a Maggi-Suron all the way from the Spinward Sector, her mother runs the Med Center here. Alejandro Rivera is a Stellaris , just got his new skin and is probably the only Stellaris insisting to be Puerto Rican.” The chrome skinned teen said . “I am not the only one, my family roots are from Puerto Rico Terra and my dad says that is very special. We Stellaris are made of human DNA after all and ours came from there.” Sobyr smiled and then pointed his hand at the centipede. “Finally meet Pictfram perhaps he is the first Xiptin you talk to,as they have joined the Union only very recently.” Sobyr tapped his thumb against his own chest and said with a sigh. “Yes I am Thauran and what makes matters worse of a Noble family but don't let that scare you off.” Roy greeted them all and said. “I am Roy Masters from Green Hell and that is Partner, he isn't really sentient but a very smart pet. He's a Fury Beast.” The Xiptin crawled closer to Partner and its truly alien face split four ways as he said. “It is a magnificent animal and I heard lot of stories of Green Hell. From what I have seen it must be paradise with wonderful mud pits.” Roy could not believe his ears. “There was a member of a species he had never even heard off, saying nice things about Green Hell. “There is a vast stretch of many square miles of bogs and mud pits to the east where I used to live.” The Xiptin's voice did not seem to fit the being, it sounded almost like a singing voice of a trained opera singer and the centipede intoned what he said in a melodic way. “We only have a Mud tub in our home here, but then I probably would not survive the competition that resides in those bogs.” Roy actually smiled from ear to ear and said. “Green Hell is dangerous yes, but if you don't disturb the balance and go with the flow instead against it , I am sure I could find you a bog you could enjoy.” The Saran girl had a fine smile and held up her PDD.”Guys they declared the System open again. Let's go out there before the professionals pick all the good stuff.” Sobyr nodded. “Want to come along?” “Sure, it isn't anything illegal right?” Sobyr made an insulted face, “Her father is the security chief, mine is the Station Commander. We might not always be angels Roy, but this is a Union Military installation and not a Civilian world. Even the world Illegal is illegal here.” The Stellaris said. “Marines are the police here.” Roy apologized. “I am sorry , I just promised to stay out of trouble and this is pretty much my first time off planet. Yes I would love to tag along.” Sobyr had long lost his frown and smiled again. “It's all good. Just follow us. We need to get you an EVA suit as well.” --””-- Roy and Partner followed the group to a large Inter Station transport access point and they all boarded the next tube car. There was plenty room for them all. The Lizard said. “I think we need to tell Roy what we are going to do.” Alejandro agreed with a nod and said. “There was a space battle just a few hours ago. The system was declared save,meaning all enemies are either gone or destroyed and we are taking a Bison out there and see if we can scavenge some debris. Space ship metal scrap is valuable and sells good on our Xchange.” Aat sat down and crossed her legs while looking up from underneath her black bangs. “Sometimes you can find even artifacts and things still good to use. Space law allows salvaging and anything floating out there is free for the taking . A few hundred Credits extra isn't so bad you know.” “I saw part of the battle as we came in, and I sure could use a few extra credits, but I never been outside in a space suit.” Pictfram spread his arms. “It took me quite a bit to get used to, but you humans seem to have a natural skill for it. We going to show you the basics and you be as good as we all are by tonight.” Sobyr nodded. “The suits will do most of it and the rest is like diving in a real big ocean.” According to Sobyr they where almost at the bottom of the Space station, just above the big green glowing ball shaped gravo anchor. It was where the the a few private storage hangars were. What Alejandro called a small docking bay was still a very big cavernous room to Roy and in its center stood an old rugged and tough looking rectangular and somewhat ugly space ship of sorts. It was perhaps sixty meters long and 20 high. It had large flexible manipulator arms on one end. The Stellaris opened boarding ramp. “All aboard , the Calypso. We are leaving soon.” Roy made wide eyes. “You guys have a space ship of your own?” Passing by Roy to climb aboard the Saran girl said. “It is an old surplus Long Range Bison. It was used by the engineers who built the station. We restored it.” Alejandro was next climbing in. “It has ISAHs but only for in sytem flight. It can't go FTL. Union Ships must be piloted by someone who passed the skipper test. But no one would even call a brand new Bison a ship.” Nosy as he was Partner stomped right on in and Sobyr made an inviting gesture. “You're next unless you changed your mind.” Roy went over the short belly ramp into a small cargo hold . Sobyr right behind him said. “No it isn't a ship officially but to us it's the Devastator. Pictfram was all excited and wiggled his long fingers and his tail.”Roy, your Partner beast has licked over my tail pincers, they are very poisonous. We need t get it to a Vet right away.” Roy received nothing but friendly excitement and happiness from Partner .”Not to worry Pictfram, he can eat and swallow pretty much everything and poisons won't harm him. When Partner licked you he meant to express that he likes you.” “What an amazing life form, indeed.” Partner now felt even more happy as he was the center of attention and the Saran girl started to pet him. He raised his head so she could scratch his throat. She coed.”Oh isn't he adorable and so soft.” Roy grunted. “Keep that up and you need a bigger cargo hold, for him swelling with pride.” Alejandro and Sobyr had climbed up a metal ladder with railings and sat behind the controls of a small command deck. Ncchsi held out a space suit and said. “This should fit you. We don't have an auto dresser but you can use our tiny hygiene cell to change.” Alejandro said. “It's a good one, Roy. A genuine SII – EVA Engineer 7 . Father insisted we had all suits checked by the Suit Technician before he allowed us to use them.” Roy thanked them and went to get changed. Somehow his mood has improved greatly. This unexpected little adventure and these five beings he felt were well on their way to become friends of his was of course the reason. He also looked forward to go EVA and wondered how it would be. --””-- They were almost 4 light hours from the station and near the orbit of the second most distant star of the Kappa Andromedae system. So far their external cargo bay held a few pieces of twisted metal scrap, collected with the manipulators, but according to Sobyr they were now in the area of the main engagement. Out here in the small ship Roy got a real sense how big space really was and to find some scrap was actually not that easy. Especially since the little bison had only the most rudiment sensors. Roy didn't mind. He learned lot about the Xiptin, the Sarans and how it was for teenagers to grow up on a space station. In turn he had shared with them how it was to be on Green Hell and of course they asked him about the most recent events as they were the reasons for the war after all. The most reliable sensor they had were actually Alejandro's eyes. His engineered eyes could see further and make out things in space no normal human eye could. He interrupted Ncchsi who was just about done explaining Roy the features of the Space suit. “Sobyr drop us to 20 km/sec and turn a little towards Galactic North and about five dots up on the Z axis. I think I saw a reflection, high albedo.” It became quiet in the small craft and everyone was gripped by a sense of anticipation, even Roy. After a few minutes, Sobyr the Thauran teen said. “I don't know how you do it but I got a substantial piece of mass on the scanner now.” Alejandro leaned forward and was stating out the forward view port. “It's a big section of a T cruiser, the T bar is gone but most of the forward section is still there.” After about six or seven minutes of more silence, Sobyr said. “I read some very faint energies.” Roy asked “Could there be still alive Kermac Warriors?” Sobyr actually turned and said. “Highly unlikely, can see the thing now, there is a gaping hole where the bridge was and engineering complete with life support is gone. Besides we don't have life sensors. If we can tow that thing to the station we might get enough credits to afford a Base Set.” Roy went back to the Hygiene room and detached his PDD from the Bio seal suit he had left there and then with it climbed up to Sobyr. “This is a SII Science Scanner with PDD function. My mother gave it to me before she left. I don't think it has a terrible good range but the finest sensors you can fit into a hand-held, according to her at least.” Alejandro took it. “And you've been jealous of our Bison . “That's a genuine Science Corps – Mark 16. Sell it and you could afford a working Surplus Bison for sure.” He activated the thing and played with the controls .”Let's see the sensing distance can be increased by reducing sensitivity. To do that activate Sensor Program GS...” Xiptin raised more of his body of the ground and demonstrated just how long his usual curved and coiled body really was and looked over the shoulder of Alejandro without using the ladder. “Our Stellaris is a genuine Science Nerd. He probably dreams about your gadget ten weeks after you're gone and on Sares.” Alejandro protested without taking his eyes of the Scanner. “That is simply not true, nine weeks max.” The chrome skin covered Stellaris voice trailed of and then said. “Well I can't detect any life, but I think there are some active energy sources, nothing bigger than an emergency computronic or emergency lighting.” Sobyr pulled up the soft transparent hood from his helmet color and said. “Well let's check it out before the professional Salvagers come and take it from us.” Then he closed the helmet and the thing became a rigid bubble. They divided the cargo hold with an energy curtain and Roy said to Partner. Sorry you got to stay behind. There isn't a spacesuit that fits you.” Partner blinked, then sneezed and the emotions he got from Partner were a little confused but he sat down on his hind legs. Xiptin patted the beasts side. “No worry I keep you company as someone has to stay behind in the ship and that is me this time.” Roy also folded his helmet up and he could feel his own pulse rate go up as Sobyr opened the cargo bay doors. He was the first to push himself out and Roy took a deep breath and then pushed off right after the Girl. Space seen through a view port was spectacular, but seeing it through a refraction free space suit helmet was overwhelming and no word in Roy's vocabulary could describe what he saw, it was so completely different even sitting on the balcony bubble of the Silver Swan. His mind had lost all sense of up and down and even though a short burst of his suit thrusters had accelerated him towards the ominous dark shape only noticeable because it blocked out starlight behind it he had the distinct feeling as if he would fall, but he had no idea if he was falling up or down. His stomach felt very queasy and he had to swallow hard to keep it down, but as he neared the shape he could now see details inside the razor sharp circle of light from his chest mounted lamp . He saw a twisted and torn hole in an otherwise smooth metal surface. Alejandro , only wearing a thruster pack as this was the environment his kind was designed for shot past him and so did the lizard. They had reached the hole, Roy was still about 20 meters away as he watched Sobyr use the hull breach to enter the wreck. Suddenly he felt imminent danger. His unusual awareness made his entire body tingle and he somehow knew they weren't alone. Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Roy Masters Category:Fragments - Galaxy at War